Stinger
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = Acid sprayer |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 270 |armortype = Light |trans = 1 |speed = 8 |turn = 7 |sight = 7 |cost = $550 |time = 0:20 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |groundattack = 60-24 * 100% vs. all infantry armor types * 10% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester * 5% vs. Heavy, Drone and all structure armor types |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = 5, minimum 1, radius 0.5 |ability = * Becomes a repair vehicle when an Engineer is on board ** Repairs 50 hit points with a range of 5 and a cooldown of 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) * Detects disguised enemies * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Infantry killed by the weapon release poison clouds |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = MadHQ }} The Stinger is an Epsilon walker robot that serves as their scout and detector unit, in a way equivalent to the Allied Robot Tank, but can transport one infantry. It is also capable of repairing friendly vehicles when an Engineer is on board, making it a valuable asset as well. Official description Rashidi's great invention, the Stinger, is an unmanned, robotic walker used to swiftly transport infantry across the battlefield. Though it can only transport a single infantry, the Stinger makes up for it in versatality, armed with an acid sprayer to decimate infantry with and lightly damage vehicles. Along with sensors to detect stealth and disguises, the Stinger functions as the Epsilon's main repair vehicle when an Engineer is on board. As flexible as it is, the Stinger lacks in raw armor and firepower, its acid doing negligible damage to structures.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Stinger is designed as a Tier 1 utility unit with unparalleled speed, immunity to most battlefield hazards and inexpensive cost in mind. In the early game, it serves to pursue infantry, perform reconnaissance (if Spooks aren't able to do such due to constant enemy interference), and more importantly, transport Epsilon infantry to important locations (particularly the Engineer, who needs a transport to capture tech buildings if the proselyte wishes to reduce casualties from ravenous Attack Dogs and rogue Spooks). In the later phases of a conflict, the Stinger loses its offensive dominance due to its acid sprayer being outperformed by other anti-infantry weapons. This doesn't mean the Stinger becomes obsolete once Tier 3 is available however; its stealth and detection abilities make it an essential walker against constant spy attacks, cloaked units and defenses (though the former is more common since the latter is almost only employed by Epsilon themselves). Another significant and relevant aspect of the Stinger is its additional role as a repair vehicle when an Engineer is inside it. It becomes the fastest and cheapest repair vehicle in the war (only its speed is matched by the Stryker IFV), so a proselyte is able to reinforce his armor battalions swiftly (even straight out of a War Factory) and undo the damage done by their adversaries during and after they engage each other. Appearances Act One * The first Stinger prototype and its creator Rashidi appear in Scrapyard, and become controllable once the first objective of the mission (collect 10000 credits) is completed. When Rashidi is put in the Stinger, he'll turn it into a repair vehicle like an Engineer. The Stinger prototype has a different colour scheme dominated by grey instead of brown. The Stinger must not be destroyed throughout the mission. * In the Epsilon single player campaign, the Stinger becomes a buildable unit in Moonlight. In this mission, it is built from the Soviet War Factory, since the Epsilon Construction Yard and Epsilon War Factory haven't existed yet. Cooperative * Chronologically, the Stinger first becomes a buildable unit in Retaliation. Like Moonlight, it is only available to build from a Soviet War Factory. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Stinger's original voxel by MadHQ is a public asset that can be downloaded for other modders to utilize. The link can be found here (called "Mech"). See also * Robot Tank * Terror Drone References zh:毒刺无人载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Epsilon Army Category:Drones Category:Transports Category:Disguise Detector Category:Stealth Detector